


Brunch Club

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brunch Club, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: Stiles doesn't know how he gets roped into things like this. Things like Brunch Club, where every Wednesday morning his girl friends invite him to brunch. He goes, because Lydia always pays and who is he to give up free brunch? But it’s always just the girls, and him. He feels like they’re pulling him into the girl group just because he finally came out as bisexual with an overwhelming preference to dudes.or the one where Stiles is having brunch with the girls, and he's the one to snag the number from the hot waiter.





	Brunch Club

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/142556229525/guys-my-dudes-you-have-no-idea-how-satisfying-it)
> 
> I should be writing one of my many finals. Instead I wrote this! Yaay procrastination! Also, two fics in two days? Amazing.

Stiles doesn't know how he gets roped into things like this. Things like Brunch Club, where every Wednesday morning his girl friends invite him to brunch. He goes, because Lydia always pays and who is he to give up free brunch? But it’s always just the girls, and him. He feels like they’re pulling him into the girl group just because he finally came out as bisexual with an overwhelming preference to dudes.

Maybe they thought he would spill about all the hot gay sex he’s having, or the boy he’s seeing. The only problem with that is that he is having no gay sex and hasn’t even really dated a boy. Ever.

But since he gets free brunch once a week, he can’t complain. He’s got Halo open on his computer, and he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. For the time being, he ignores it, knowing there are probably multiple group chats blowing up with some sort of nonsense.

The Halo binge he’s having ends a couple hours later and there is over a hundred messages from a few group chats. Great. Whoever invented group chats obviously didn’t know the power of destruction they created. He scrolls through them, reading the endless stream-of-consciousness texts. Some of them are a conversation between two people that easily could have been taken off the groupchat and into a private message, but noooooo.  The only one who didn’t have to much to catch up on was the one with the girls of his friend group, ironically.

It’s also the only one worth check besides the one with his entire friend group.

Brunch Club - Group Chat

Lyds 10:26pm

This cute little place just popped up on Fennway Street

Kira 10:27pm

What’s it called?

Lyds 10:27pm

Hales.

I think Cora’s family owns it.

Kira 10:30pm

Who?

Lyds 10:35pm

Cora Hale? She was in our grade.

AllyA 10:36pm

Oh. Didn’t they leave town?

Lyds 10:38pm

They’re back apparently. So Hales for brunch?

That’s the last text, sent just a few minutes ago. Stiles remembers Cora, she was nice enough, though her family was always a little off. Her brother had been shipped off to military school in middle school and her sister was a college graduate before she was 14. Cora was the most normal one, but she still prefered to eat by herself in the library. They left town sometime before senior year when their house was burned down. Now it seems like the Hales are back in town.

Stiles 10:45pm

We should go. We need to eat there before they close it for laundering money.

The namesake of their little weekly get together was named after this restaurant called Brunch Club that served breakfast, lunch, and of course brunch. They got shut down a couple months after they made it their weekly hang out. It was a front for a drug lord.

Lyds 10:48pm

I highly doubt the Hales are laundering money.

Stiles 10:49pm

No one knows why they left town is all I'm saying.

AllyA 10:49pm

I’m down.

Kira 10:50pm

Me too.

Stiles 10:51pm

I have no say in this

Lyds 10:52pm

Okay, Hales same time as usual.

Lydia is by far the president of this club.

Erica throws in a thumbs up emoji, which is all she ever contributes, Malia doesn’t answer at all. Lydia send the address right after. Stiles copies and pastes it into the map app to see where this place is.

It’s a small little place, taking up a building that used to be a Burger King before it got shut down a few years back. Stiles notices it’s on his way to work, so he cruises by and the place looks pretty good. He hadn’t noticed the work going on inside the building.

When Wednesday rolls around, and Stiles gets ready for the scheduled brunch. He’s almost there, when his phone buzzes with a new text message. The light turns red and as the jeep halts to a stop he looks at his phone to see Lydia texted the group chat again.

Lyds 9:32am

I got the table. Right by the front window

the waiter is cute, #dibs

It’s not like the dibs really matters. Lydia is still miraculously dating Jackson. In fact, everyone he goes to brunch with is dating someone, or multiple someones in Allison’s case. She’s got Scott and Isaac nearly pistol whipped, Erica found a husband in Boyd, and Kira and Malia are inseparable and Stiles thinks the two of them attending brunch together is cheating at real dates. But whatever.

He’s the only single one in the entire group. Damn, he needs to step up his game. No response is needed since he’s only a few hundred feet from the place. He sees Lydia’s Mini in the corner parking lot, he also knows how much she _hates_ when people park close to her car. So naturally he parks in the spot right next even parking on the line. He snickers as he gets out of the driver’s seat and heads to the door.

A girl who looks older than him is standing at the little welcome podium. A quick look around the place and it looks busy, which is great. Beacon Hills is definitely a place that prefers Mom and Pop places.

“Hello, welcome to Hales,” she seems perky.

“Hi, I actually think my friend is already here,” he cranes his neck and looks over to the window where Lydia is sitting. “Yup, she’s right over there,” he points to where Lydia is alone at the large table. Stiles slips to the side while the girl tells him something but he’s too busy trying to map out a way to the table.

“Hello,” he says as he pulls a chair out from his usual spot right next to Lydia. Stiles starts to look around, “this place is nice.”

“Yeah, nicer than that other place we went to,” she’s tapping at her phone, probably to the groupchat.

“You mean IHOP?”

She scoffs at the memory of last weeks waffle fiasco, Lydia Martin is never stepping into an IHOP again,“that place was awful.”

Stiles smiles and picks up the menu to figure out what he’s going to eat. The menu doesn’t have as many options as he expected, but the place just opened up and they might still be working on the menu.

The rest of the girls come in, and the table fills up. They’re all chattering, ‘they’ being the girls at the table. Stiles sits and stews wondering yet again how he got caught up in this brunch club. No other guys had to come, ever. Why was he different?

“Good morning ladies,” a voice comes from somewhere above him, “and gentleman,” the voice adds as he seems to notice Stiles. With a glance up, Stiles’ entire world shifted. There stood the actual god Adonis, okay, Adonis was hot, but this dude is hotter. This guy could not only wear leather pants, but he could wear them and make them look so fucking good. He looks like the kind of guy that wears leather pants and a leather jacket at the same time. “I’m Derek, I’ll be serving you today.”

This must be Derek Hale. Stiles hasn’t seen him since 4th grade, and then he had a unibrow and teeth that were too big for his face. Now Derek’s jaw is covered in an incredible black beard that matches his hair, and his teeth poke out in a similar way Stiles remembers but they fit his face now more than they ever did ten years ago.  His whole _thing_ is really working for Stiles.

“Yumm,” Erica whispers next to him.

“Keep it in your pants or your husband will kill me,” Stiles whispers back and maybe that’s why he’s here? To supervise the girls in the group? That’s the last thing Stiles wants to be, a supervisor.

The watier just smiles as a blush graces his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It’s adorable really, it offsets the level of hotness Stiles first saw. “Can I start you off with something to drink?”

All the girls twist their hair giving their drink orders to Derek. The only girl who didn’t was Malia, who is not even looking up at the guy when she orders a black coffee. She’s too in love with the ball of sunshine next to her who orders a raspberry iced tea.

“I’ll have these out for you right away,” he smiles as he looks up from the notepad where Stiles assumes he wrote down their drink orders.

They fall into a discussions all around the table. Allison talks about her new job, and Lydia asks her about it. Erica is trying to talk to Kira, but she looks distracted while Malia’s hand is inconspicuously on her lap and a sinister smile on her face. Stiles is left out of the realm of conversation, which always happens in one form or another.

Their drinks are brought, and as Derek rounds the table all the girls excluding Malia, look up to him and say “thank you,” like it’s the most romantic thing to say.

“Are you ready to order?” Derek asks, pulling out his notepad again.

“I’ll have a slice of you,” Lydia says first, her face expresses how serious she is. Derek looks down and blushes _again,_ Stiles nearly explodes in his seat. He really is very cute.

Allison speaks up though.

“Ignore her, I’ll have the cheese omlette and something special from you,” she winks.

She fucking winks.  Stiles rolls her eyes, that wasn’t even a good line. Derek doesn’t look up from his notepad, and tries to laugh it off, but Stiles can tell he’s very uncomfortable.

Kira orders a stack of pancakes, and a tall drink of water, and giver her best smile to their waiter. Malia gets a sandwich and pulls Kira’s seat closer to hers and wraps an arm around the back. Stiles even thinks he hears a growl or something come from her.

Erica doesn’t even try, she strips off her cardigan, exposing her tube top that is slipping down. Stiles is embarrassed by his friend's behavior and for the poor sap having to wait on their table. He’s going to leave the guy a huge tip, even if he switches off with another waiter.

“And you sir?” Derek asks when he finally gets to Stiles.

“I’ll just have a cheeseburger, with onion rings.” Stiles says and passes up the menu.

He’s still looking down at his notepad, trying desperately not to look at any of the women at the table, when he says “Okay, I’ll have this right out for you.”

Then he runs away like he’s on fire. Poor guy. He’s got a very large tip waiting for him.

Their food eventually comes while the group is still talking away. Stiles has taken up his phone and has asked Scott how come he is never dragged to these things. The burger he ordered is placed in front of him, he looks up to see Derek over him and smiling. He’s probably had plenty of practice dealing with asshole customers. With a face like his he’s probably more used to it than he should be.

“Thanks,” Stiles says over his shoulder as Derek moves to the tray with more plates of food. He doesn’t say anything back, probably too busy making sure the plates go to the right people. Once everyone has their food, they go quiet to eat. It always happens no matter who he is out with, as soon as the food comes, a hush falls over the table.

It’s kind of nice actually, Lydia just asked Allison how things are with Scott and Isaac and Stiles does not need to know what is going on with his best friend and his sworn enemies love life. After the initial quietness, conversation starts up again as the plates get emptier. Eventually, Stiles gets pulled into a conversation about work.

Every time Derek walks by though, to see if they need refills or boxes, he’s assaulted with more flirtatious activity. Stiles doesn’t understand why they’re doing this to the poor dude, everyone here is in a committed relationship. Except him. Dammit.

It’s probably some weird ego boost to see who can get the number of the cute waiter guy.

Stiles gets up to use the restroom. This is probably the only good thing about being the only dude in Brunch Club, no one follows him to the restroom. He doesn’t really go to the bathroom though, he seeks out Derek to apologize about his stupid friends.

Their watier is standing by the kitchen door, talking to the girl who was at the podium when Stiles first got here. They’re laughing and munching on a basket of fries.

Stiles clears his throat to get their attention, “Excuse me?” Derek startles and turns to look at him.

“Hi, is everything okay sir?” Derek moves closer to him.

Derek is just a tad bit shorter than Stiles, but he’s built. Those years in military school did him good, considering Stiles remembers him as being just as lanky as he was. “I wanted to apologize for my friends. They get a kick out of seeing people in distress. They’re all dating someone and their behavior is completely uncalled for.” It sounds weird coming from him, but it really needed to be said.

Derek looks at him like he’s trying to solve a puzzle that is on Stiles face. Finally he says, “thank you,” and smiles. It’s a Customer Service smiles, and with it Stiles walks back to his friends. His chair has gained a purse and Stiles slips into his spot and keeps the purse on his lap.

The girls talk a little more. It’s amazing that they can find so much to talk about even though they do this once a week and hang out almost everyday. They’ve been in the little restaurant for nearly two hours when Derek finally brings the check. He leaves it near Stiles, because the man at the table usually pays but Lydia snatches it up before he has a chance to pretend he wants to pay for it.

“Stop pretending you want to pay Stiles,” Lydia plops her gold mastercard into the pocket of the check book. Derek swings by and picks it up wordlessly while Lydia gets everyone’s attention and thanks them for coming. There is the usual chimes of “how much do we owe you?” which Lydia just waves off.

Derek comes back to the table and gives Lydia the books with her card and a pen to sign the receipt. Then he comes over to Stiles and slips him a piece of paper as well. He’s trying to be discrete, because he doesn’t spend more than a couple seconds lingering at the table choosing instead to pick up plates at another table.  There looks like there is nothing on it, but Stiles opens it up under the table, but that doesn’t stop Malia from noticing his attempted indiscretion.

“What you got there Stilinski?” She calls, her arms still around Kira’s shoulder.

Stiles tries to ignore her, but as soon as she says it, everyone is looking at him for an answer. “Ummm,” he stalls until the note is finally opened enough to see what’s written on it.

It’s a phone number. Derek’s phone number apparently. It says, “hopefully not everyone at the table is seeing someone ;)“ followed by a number and his name. Stiles holds it up for everyone to see.

“Shit!” Erica calls and Lydia looks scandalized that Stiles is the one holding up the slip of paper.

“How did you do that?” Kira asks, Malia looks like she’s out for blood for some reason.

“I was nice to him?” Stiles answers and the girls look at him like he answered every great question of the universe, “Not that it matters to any of you! I’m telling all your boys about your behavior here.” Stiles points around the table.

“Shut up Stiles,” Lydia says as she grabs her purse and stands up, queueing everyone else to stand up as well.  They’re walking out the door, Stiles is always at the end, making sure all phones and purses are with their owners.

“Thank you for coming!” the girl Derek was talking to earlier says as they exit the glass doors.

Once in the parking lot, they all give their hugs goodbye while Stiles holds take home boxes. He seriously doesn't know why they invite him to these things. It’s just him and Lydia left, walking to where they parked their cars.

“You know if you start dating someone you’re still going to have to come with us to brunch,” she says very matter of factly, like it’s written down somewhere. Knowing Lydia it probably is, and it’s legally binding.

Stiles laughs, “I figured.”

“Let me know what happens,” she says before she squeezes between Stiles and her car, cursing him when she realizes she can’t even open the door. He gets into his car and moves out of the way, and watches her leave the parking lot before following suit.

 

Stiles decides to text Derek later that night.

Stiles 7:32pm

Hi, this is Stiles.

From Hales.

My friends were being weird this morning?

It’s a dumb start, but that’s when he realizes he didn’t actually give Derek his name. Waiting for a response is the worst thing on the planet.

Derek 7:35pm

I know who you are Stiles. We went to elementary school together.

Stiles 7:36pm

Haha oh right. I wasn’t sure you recognized me.

Derek 7:40pm

I can say the same about you.

This is completely surprising to Stiles, he hasn’t really changed much since elementary school. Granted he’s about 3 feet taller, but he’s still looks the same, and still has arms and legs that look a little long for his body.

He doesn’t really know what to do from here. So he just goes for it.

Stiles 7:43pm

Just so you know, I am not seeing anyone.

Derek 7:44pm

Would you like to see me?

Stiles stomach is filled with butterflies. He has a mini freak out before he replies:

Stiles 7:45pm

Yes, I’d love that.

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos and let me know what you think! If you're curious about the text messages, it's a skin I created! If you wanna know more come see me on [tumblr.](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I really don't know how to tag, so if you think I should add tags let me know.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
